Mated
by Mizuki Inuzuka
Summary: Another one of my epic stories I wrote while bored at school...Read and see what you think...Plz leave a comment...I don't expect everyone to like it so if you don't I don't mind...


"Ugh! If you don't want any fucking flowers then get the hell outta my store!" screamed Ino.

"I just wanted to find out if you saw Shikamaru. I know he's your boyfriend, so where is he? I have an important message for him."

"1, he is not my boyfriend and 2, why can't I give him the message?"

"It's personal."

"Whatever, I don't have time for this shit."

"Fine, be like that. I'll just go look elsewhere. After all I only came here to see your pretty face right?"

"Why else would you come?"

"Ugh!" Kiba slammed the door and stormed out.

Ino sat down and sighed. She was annoyed at Kiba and his shit. They used to be friends…sorta- when they were toddlers. They had even performed a blood-binding ceremony so that they'd always be friends.

But then Sasuke came along and ruined everything. She would never back down from a challenge from Sakura and Kiba got jealous ad they gradually stopped talking. Ino forgot her true love and convinced herself that she loved Sasuke. The fights became more frequent between her and Kiba but she still loved him deep down. She still had his mark on her…the scar from their blood bond.

She remembered the day when it happened. She even recalled the way his teeth scraped down her palm, leaving a tiny scar. She wished that they could be friends again…or even something more. Sasuke was gone now. He couldn't ruin anything from the grave could he?

She tried going after Shikamaru, Sai, Shino and even Naruto but she couldn't keep a proper relationship with any of them and she wouldn't even think about pursuing Chouji or Lee. The only other choice was Kiba. The only problem was that they were supposed to be enemies and he was a player.

Kiba was mad. What on earth was her problem? He just wanted to tell Shikamaru to stay the hell away from her. She was his. He had claimed her a long time ago. He was fed up of watching her go through man after man and never consider him. He knew that deep down she could never truly love another man though. They had arranged a lifelong marriage for themselves unknowingly. There was no escaping or undoing the ancient magic of blood binding. He had searched the clan's archives as he grew older. He didn't want her to be unhappy…he saw the way she used to look at Sasuke but the way she looked at Shikamaru had him jealous.

And yet the ass was cheating on her with Temari. So Kiba had set up for Ino to catch him in the act. But when he went in…she looked so depressed. And when he asked for Shikamaru, she got angry…she still loved the asshole.

That wasn't fair. The only man she was supposed to love was him. He would teach her a lesson.

He turned around and marched straight into the shop. She looked up as he entered. Her eyes were red and puffy as she hung up the phone on Sakura.

"What do you want now Kiba?"

He did not answer her, opting to march up to her as she backed up into the wall.

He leaned forward until their lips were only a few inches away.

"Er…Kiba? A-are y-you o-okay?" stuttered Ino, very much like Hinata used to when she was 12.

"No, Ino, I'm anything but okay! You don't know what I'm going through right now!" he growled.

"W-why?" she managed to gasp as he pressed up further against her.

"Why do you love the bastard?"

"W-who are y-you speaking a-about?"

"Shikamaru." he ground out coldly.

"Yes?" answered said fucker.

Kiba and Ino jumped apart. Well, Ino bumped into the wall but Kiba moved a respectable distance away from her, blocking Shikamaru's view of her.

"How long were you there?" asked Ino coldly, surprisingly not stuttering.

"I was passing by when I heard my name."

"What do you want here?" asked Kiba.

"I just wanted to talk to Ino in private if you don't mind."

"Well, I do mind, thank you very much. And I have a message for you...Stay the hell away from her!"

"What do you want to say Shikamaru?" asked Ino, attempting to avoid the oncoming brawl, "Say what you have to in front of Kiba or not at all."

"Well, I just came by to apologise but I can see it won't be appreciated so bye Ino, I'm going to live in Suna with my future bride."

"That's good to hear." said Kiba.

Shikamaru left without looking back once.

Ino sank to the floor in tears, watching as the one guy she thought she loved leave.

"He doesn't care about you Ino." said Kiba gently, stooping down to hug her, "Why can't you see that?"

She didn't say anything, pulling Kiba to her and kissing him hard. He knew it was wrong to respond when she was only looking for a way to avoid the pain but he couldn't bear to let his princess hurt.

"Kiba, I'm sorry." she cried, "I've loved you for so long but I couldn't just tell you, so I tried to hide it. I know you think I'm just using you because you're here but I've loved you ever since and I tried to forget you after you got mad at me. I tried dating others but I didn't feel anything for them...Honestly, the only one I think I loved was Shikamaru but it was more of a best friend kind of love. I was always used and hurt in the end...Kiba please, just give me this one night...Just make me feel loved again. Please?"

"Ino, I know my reputation isn't the best but I've loved you too...I couldn't help but love you even when I was fucking those bitches...I imagined it was you every time. I know that it sounds wrong but it was the only way to keep myself from doing something regrettable."

"I forgive you Kiba, if you'll also forgive me?"

"Yeah." he said before kissing her again.

"Oh my god!" screamed Sakura, "So that's why you weren't answering the phone? I can't believe you hung up on me to kiss dog-boy over here!"

"Sakura, please leave, I'll explain when I get the time..." gasped Ino as Kiba had taken to licking her neck.

"You have to give me all the details tomorrow!"

"Sakura, she's not gonna be available until next week when I go on a mission."

"Okay, I'll put up the closed sign for you on my way out then."

"So where were we?" asked Kiba once Sakura was gone.

"You were saying that I won't be available to anyone this week..."

"Ah, yes, you'll be in my bed gorgeous."

He resumed kissing her with raw need as she brought him closer to her. She was on fire. She was almost positive it was a dream but the unrefined lust coming from him kept her in reality. He was going crazy. Her scent was driving him up a wall.

"Ino, wanna go somewhere else?"

"No."

"You sure? I can't control myself much longer."

"The risk makes it more fun pup."

They resumed kissing passionately. He let his hands roam her body, learning her curves as the travelled downwards. She pulled off her top and he eyed her appreciatively. He removed her bra and allowed her to discard his shirt.

She moaned as he slowly massaged her chest while kissing down her neck. He bit into her shoulder and she gasped out in surprise.

"I've marked you. Now you can be no one else's." he said, lapping at the small trickle of blood.

She ground her hips into his as her mind was now incapable of thinking. The pleasure she felt at his small touches was magnified now that she was marked.

"Don't do that again or you may regret it." he warned.

She ignored him and continued grinding her hips into his, making cute little sounds as she did.

He ripped off their remaining clothes in a frenzy of lust. She stared at his cock, licking her lips at the sight of the precum dripping off his length. Kneeling, she deep-throated him. She looked up at him, watching his face closely as he closed his eyes in pleasure. She hummed in appreciation and he groaned deeply. Forcing himself to keep control, he placed his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her back.

"Di-"

"Shh, you're really good at that Ino, but when I cum, I want it to be somewhere else."

She nodded and got on all fours, wiggling her ass at him. Kiba was shocked. Didn't she know that she was submitting herself for life? It was his clan's way of showing trust and unending devotion to a mate.

"Why aren't you in me yet?"

"Sorry, I'll fix that now." he replied.

She tensed as he thrust into her quickly. She did not feel the expected pain however. Sure, she felt her hymen break but it was more of a burning sensation of being stretched quickly. It could have even been passed as slightly pleasurable.

She immediately thrust her hips back. He was surprised. He thought she'd be in pain, having felt her hymen break but she didn't appear to be hurt so he passed it off as her being a medic nin. She struggled for breath as he instinctively thrust into her hard and deep.

"Kiba!" she wheezed.

He cranked up the pace. The pleasure was too much and she was claimed by her powerful orgasm, which in turn, triggered his. They lay down on the floor breathing harshly. Suddenly, she 'eeped', feeling his fingers massaged her sensitive cunt.

"Shh. It'll help in the morning." he cooed before softly kissing her.

"Mmm."

"So, I take it you feel better?"

"Mmmhmm."

"You don't like him anymore?"

"Who?"

"Nevermind."

It took Ino until the next week to figure out who Kiba was talking about as he had no mercy on her as promised. She was sore and her muscles hurt. Sakura ended up having to come over to her place to hang out. Sakura also healed her as best as was possible.

As soon as she was finished healing Ino, Sakura exclaimed, "Ino! You still haven't told me everything about Kiba!"

The next hour found Sakura passed out from blood loss and chakra exhaustion.


End file.
